Lost And Found
by Mrs. Nina Cullen
Summary: He was surrounded by people yet he felt lost and alone. She was lost and alone but doesn't know any other way. Can these two finding each other make them happy?
1. Chapter 1

**2013 MAY DRABBLE WARS**

HELLO EVERYONE! *waves*

This is an informational greeting and for me to get things in place for Friday.

As most of you know, the drabble gauntlet was thrown down at the beginning of the year and seven authors picked it up this month! If you are interested in participating in a future "war" then come on over to the **Drabble War Forum **group on **Facebook**. In the FILES tab, there are sign ups available for every month this year. "Wars" will take place on the middle weekend of each month. It is first come, first serve so come on over and claim your spot. We hope to see new authors each month!

The **Drabble War Forum** is not for authors only; it is also for the readers who want to follow along with the wars. It is a central place to meet and discuss the stories as they are posted. With each round, banners and summaries will be posted in the group as well as links to author profiles.

**WHILE WE ARE LABELING THIS A WAR, PLEASE BE AWARE THAT NO OFFICIAL WINNER WILL BE DETERMINED. THIS IS ALL IN GOOD FUN. **

**JUST FRIENDLY COMPETITION.**

The real winners are the readers who get up to eight new stories each month!

Let's meet this month's participants:

**Come Back to Me by Mina Rivera | Vampire Academy - Rose/Dimitri  
**She thought they had finally found their happily ever after, but in real life there were always more obstacles to overcome. One tragic event will put their love to the test on their road to forever.

**The Many Sightings of Him by Mona Rider | Twilight - Bella/Edward**  
I've seen him many times, but when recalling them all, I tell the story of a crazy girl in love, with just as crazy of a guy. I was a sucker for 'happily ever after' and I got more than I bargained for.

**The Last Night by Misfit Heartbreak | Twilight - Bella/Sam**  
Bella is on the verge of breaking apart into a million peices, after all being in a abusive home isn't what anyone wants to live.  
Banner: WIP will upload when done.

**Love 'Hurts' by Lost in Fanfiction | Twilight - Edward/Bella**  
Edward takes the phrase "Love Hurts" to a new level when he attempts to get ready to join the dating world again.

And finally, allow me to introduce you to my drabble.

**Lost and Found by Mrs. Nina Cullen | Twilight - Edward/Bella  
**He was surrounded by people yet he felt lost and alone. She Was lost and alone but doesn't know any other way. Can these two finding each other make them happy.

**WARNING: **THIS IS A **DRABBLE/DRIBBLE FIC**, WHICH MEANS **CHAPTERS** WILL BE BETWEEN **100**-**200 WORDS** LONG

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Ms. Meyer does.

_**Sneak Peek**_

Chapter One

He looked at the large house one more time before running off in to the forest. He felt guilty for upsetting the woman that had been his mother for over a hundred years but he could no longer stay in that house as the only single person. With three sets of couples he was the odd man out most of the time. He was alone even when they were all together. He knew that they didn't mean to isolate him. He wasn't angry with them he was just lonely. Now his plan was to take some time for himself and figure out what he really truly wanted form this life. He just hoped that his family would understand.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I will see you tomorrow with more. **

**Just a small note while I am keeping things as per SM I have taken the liberty of changing a few things here and there to fit my story and my style. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

In the two months that Edward had been on his own, he had made a few self discoveries. He liked the silence. Not just around him but in his head. He loved that all the thought going threw his mind were his alone. He had spent his time refurbishing an old cottage that he had found. His favorite time was when he could just be, without any obligations or worries. His family would call every few days to keep him current on all things they thought he wanted to know. Everything was quite and perfect, At least for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

On the way back home from a hunt he smelled something new. He approached slowly and quietly. He was surprised to see someone lying in the dirt passed out, dirty and naked. He rushed over to check on the person. He checked her pulse and was concerned immediately. He picked her up and took her to his cottage. Once there he put her in his bed and called Carlisle.

"Hello Son, to what do I the pleasure?"

"Carlisle I found a woman out in the woods by my home. She's nude her heart rate is abnormally fast and her temperature is close to 104."

"Does she look hurt in any other way?"

"No, what should I do?"

"Try to get her temperature down and see if you can wake her. I'll be there as soon as I can with my supplies." After hanging up Edward turned to the girl on the bed but she wasn't there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When Edward turned and saw the girl was missing, he rushed to search the house for her. He found her in his study running her fingers over the spines of the books.

"How are you feeling?" He asked when he realized she was still there. She jumped at his voice and turned to look at him. She said nothing. She looked confused and scared. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. I found you out in the woods. My father is on his way over to check on you. If you maybe wanted to get in the shower I could give you some clothes." She continued to look at him confused. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" she just looked at him. "¿Se puede entender lo que estoy diciendo? Riesci a capire quello che sto dicendo? Pouvez-vous comprendre ce que je veux dire? An féidir leat a thuiscint cad mé ag rá?" He asked her in every language he knew and all she did was look at him confused.

**A/N**

All of these mean "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

¿_Se puede entender lo que estoy diciendo? (Spanish)_

_Riesci a capire quello che sto dicendo? __(Italian)_

_Pouvez-vous comprendre ce que je veux dire? (French)  
_

_An féidir leat a thuiscint cad mé ag rá?" (Irish)_

All thanks to Google :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

He wasn't sure if the high temperature was having a bad affect on her. He ran in to the bathroom and turned on the water to a cool temperature. He went back out and she was back to looking at the things in the room.

"Miss?" this time she only looked at him over her shoulder. "I put the shower on to cool you off. You have a really high temperature. Come." He said to her and put out his hand for her. She looked at it for a moment. He smiled at her. She looked between his face and his hand. After a moment she put her hand out to him. When he closed his hand around hers she looked at it for a moment before walking closer to him. He led her to the shower and pointed it out for her. She looked at the shower for a moment then placed her free hand under the falling water. Her eyes grew wide and looked at him


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

She looked at him for a moment before she walked in to the shower and let the water fall over her. She laughed and looked over at Edward. He was about to turn and leave when she pulled him back and into the shower. She laughed at his started expression and girlish yelp. He noticed three things in that moment. One he couldn't hear her thoughts her mind was a blank, two she was strong enough to pull him and three she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his very long life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

They stood in the water for a moment. He looked at her face as the water washed away some of the dirt that was on it. She just stood there and let the water fall on her. Edward handed her the soap but she just stared at it. He rubbed it in his hands and made it lather. He took her hand and washed off the dirt. He rinsed off the soap and showed her. Her eyes grew wide at how clean her hand looked. She grabbed the soap out of hand and continued to lather her whole body. While she was preoccupied he snuck out of the shower and the bathroom. He changed out of his wet clothes and sat on his bed until she had had her fun. When she came out a half hour later she was clean but soaking wet. He grabbed a towel and showed her how to get dry. Than helped her get in to a pair of his shorts and a shirt. By the time they were done there was a knock on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Edward left the girl in the room and went to answer the door. Carlisle came in followed by Esme carrying a large duffle bag. Edward let them in on what had been going on, sans the part where he had been in the shower as well. He led them to the room where he had left her. There they found her bouncing on his bed laughing. When she heard Edward chuckle she stopped and looked at him and the two new people in the room.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle. I'm just here to check on you. Edward here was concerned." Carlisle gestured to Edward then approached slowly to check on her. She moved away from him and moved closer to Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Edward notice she looked nervous and went to her. He put his hand out to here and she grabbed it. He smiled at her and brought her to the bed. He sat down and she did the same. Carlisle noticed the interaction and started the check up on Edward. When she noticed that Edward was still smiling and okay she let herself get checked out. Besides the Rapid heartbeat and the high temperature Carlisle could find nothing wrong. They commented on how strong she was and how fast she moved. They weren't sure exactly what she was, if she was anything other than human but without her being able to communicate they were at a lost.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

After a few hours of observing her as she explored the house, they still didn't know what to think. Edward notice some time later that the house was extra quiet when there was a lull in the conversation. When he went to explore he found her on the floor in the bathroom. He picked her up and placed her on the bed to sleep. Once he was back out Carlisle broached a conversation that he and esme had not been sure how to bring up.

"Edward, Son, we were just talking about the situation and we wanted to know your in put. We were thinking of taking her with us back home. We think that with the right care and attention we can help her. Unfortunately we have noticed that she only trust you and without you there she may not be receptive to the help."

"I'm not moving back to the house. I'm sorry but i just can't I'm not ready. She can stay here with me. I can look out for her. If anything concerns me i can call you but i think it might be best if she and i both stayed here."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Edward are you really sure thats best. We have More resources to help her at home. What about food. I mean I've brought somewhat about when that runs out, what will she eat?" Esme asked as any concerned mother would.

"I know you're concerned and that you're heart is in the right place but I think we should stay. She was scared of the two of you when she first saw you and still seemed weary before she fell asleep. Can you imagine how she will feel with four more people. Two of which would scare most people."

Carlisle and Esme nodded before say their goodbyes and leaving back home. Edward sat back and took a deep unneeded breath and wondered what he was getting himself into.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Edward waited patiently for her to wake up. All the concerns that had been brought up before were running through his mind. He worried that he couldn't help her. He wasn't sure what had happened to her before he had found her. He hope that she could overcome it. He hoped he could help her in any way, but he knew that without knowing exactly what had happened he had to tread carefully so he wouldn't scare or hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

**A/N:**

**Sorry I didn't finish updating when I should have. I suck but I am going to finish this week. **

**I've had a few questions asked like, **

**- What happen to Bella?**

**- What is she? **

**and so on. I will be answering all theses questions in due time. I don't want to give anything away to early. I like a little mystery. If you have any guesses feel free to let me know. If you are spot on, I may give you a little teaser. If your way off the your SOL. JK I'll give you a teaser any ways.**

**Thank You all who have read this story. I really appreciate your time. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

When she had woken up she didn't go back to investigating the house. She didn't smile. She didn't laugh. Every few seconds she would look at Edward then sigh. It didn't take long for Edward to know that she wanted or needed something but she couldn't ask for it. He went up to her and sat with her. He put his hand out and she grabbed it.

"I wish I could read your mind so I could know what it is you need." he told her knowing she wouldn't understand but hoping that she would. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. Then he saw deer grazing on grass.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Edward stood up and looked at her again.

"Did you just... Are you..." he pulled her up and walked her to the door. As they stepped outside she looked up at him and smiled. before he could react she was running. He ran after her. He needed to make sure she was okay. It didn't take much to catch up with her, but when he did she was crouched down behind a tree looking out into a meadow filled with deer. She was about to move when they both heard a growl. He looked over to see a lynx but before he could react she was pouncing on it and drinking from it. Edward just stood there and watched. He couldn't tell you exactly how he felt. There were many emotions coursing through him. He was scared, awed, relieved and some other feeling he couldn't or wouldn't name.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Together they ran back to the house. Once in the house she made her way to the shower, she loved it. once out Edward brought her to the living room where he sat her down.

"I know you don't really understand me but I think part of you is at least is like me. you have learned things so quickly I think it will be easy to teach you." she looked at him in confusion. He picked up her hand and placed it on his chest.

"Edward." he said. he placed her on the sofa. "Sofa." He repeated it over a few more times. She looked at him She placed her hand on him.

"Edward?" she said unsure. He smile with glee.

"Yes my name is Edward." he took her arm and took her to the bathroom. He placed her hand on the shower.

"Shower." He told her.

"Shower." she repeated. This time she pulled him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom she placed his hand on the bed.

"Bed." he told her.

"Bed" she repeated. She continued to take him around the house to learn the names of everything she had been curious about. After a bit she took his hand and placed it on her chest. He looked at her unsure of what he should tell her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

He looked into her eyes unsure of what he should tell her. She noticed that he didn't answer right patted her chest again with his hand. Edward sighed.

"Sweetheart I wish I knew."

"Sweet Heart." She smiled as she tapped her chest. Edward didn't have the heart to tell her no and he need something to call her so he agreed. She smiled at him then started going round the house naming things once again. when the sun had gone down she began to yawn. She looked at Edward.

"Sweet heart bed." she told him before she did just that. Once he knew she was asleep, he called Carlisle to tell him what had been going on..


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen **

About a week after his conversation with Carlisle a package arrived for Edward. When he opened the box he found a letter from Emmett.

Hay Bro,

I heard you found yourself a girl, Finally! I thought that you might need some help so I sent you some videos. I hope you _both_ find it entertaining.  
With Love,

Emmett,  
Your favorite brother.

Edward shuttered at the thought of what Emmett had put in the box. He knew that Emmett was nothing but an overgrown child. He took a deep breath before he looked in the box and found movies, but not just any movies, they were children's learning videos. He laughed out loud catching his companions attention.

"Edward happy?" She asked.

"Yes, my brother thinks he's funny."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Edward put the box away in the closet forgot about them. He continued to teach her what he could and things were going well. She was able to communicated well with him. her English and grammar or is broken anymore. They spent most of their time talking about everything she wanted to know, about his life and his family. When she tried to explain what her life was like she had a hard time finding the words. It was then while she sat there thinking really hard about what she wanted to tell him that he saw it. That was when they found out that she could project her thoughts into his mind. She was so happy she could show him her life that she showed him everything. Then there was a memory she didn't want to have came to the forefront of her mind and into Edward's.

**A/N: sorry for the wait. RL sucks. enjoy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The image started out dark and unclear. Soon there was a bright and harsh light. She looked around and saw blood everywhere and crying. A face of a woman came in to view. She had bags under her eyes, her cheeks were sunken in, she was impossibly thin but she had a smile on her face.

"N'êtes-vous pas une beauté. Oui, tu es ma belle petite fille, mon Isabella. Je vous aimerai toujours."

The connection broke and she moved away from Edward.

"I remember that sometimes and I don't like how I feel when I remember it." she said softly. Edward moved closer to her.

"Do you know what she said?" she shook her head. "She said 'Aren't you a beauty. Yes, you are my beautiful baby girl, My Isabella. I will love you always."

"What does Isabella mean?"

"That's your name Sweetheart. That was your mother." She took a deep breath before she started to cry. Edward held her until she fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Neither one spoke of what had happened. Isabella would only answer to Sweetheart and Edward humored her. She was still eager to learn but refused to project thoughts to him. She told him that it was better for her if she could communicate better with out it just in case it only worked with him as he was a mind reader. The time passed and things got back to normal, somewhat.

_-LnF-_

It was some time later that Edward suggested they go visit his family. He was a bit worried about Isabella. She would only leave the house to eat. He thought she needed more than just being stuck in a house with him. He wanted to let her experience things that life had to offer. Things she didn't know were out there. He knew that visiting his family wasn't an adventure but it would help her be around others. If it went well he would take her anywhere and everywhere she wanted.


End file.
